looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Turtle
'''Cecil Turtle' is a passive-aggressive turtle that formerly worked for the local cable company, who enjoys torturing customers by turning off their cable and messing with them. He serves as the role of the main antagonist of Customer Service, The Shell Game and Cartoon Universe 2. He is considered one of the show's main recurring villains along with Marvin, Yosemite Sam & Wile E. Coyote - however unlike the nerdy Marvin, the bad tempered Sam, and the ravenous Wile E., Cecil is a very goofy, very stupid and very, very selfish villain: unfortunately he also seems to hold considerable power despite his idiocy and thus can cause trouble for the show's heroes. Appearances In Customer Service, Cecil Turtle, an operator for Transvisitron Cable, turns Bugs's cable off during a basketball game, to give himself pleasure. Bugs then calls Transvisitron Cable and lets Cecil know he wants his cable turned back on. Cecil Turtle maliciously mistakes his name for Bugs Buuny and asks Bugs if he wants to be upgraded to the Bronze, Silver, or Gold Package. Bugs gives him a hard time and then Cecil hangs up. Cecil then falls off his chair and calls Julie, another customer service representative, repeatedly for help getting back up. Bugs redials and connects with Daffy at his new job as the head customer service representative and also purposely calls him: Buugs Buuny. Daffy then reconnects Bugs with Cecil. Then when Bugs is waiting for his cable to be reconnected up, he has to quickly go to the upstairs bathroom, and Cecil puts a notice on his door. Bugs then decides to get revenge. At the coffee shop, Bugs dresses as a female named "Becky". When Cecil asks for a cappuccino, Bugs says they're out and" But we can upgrade you to a regular coffee." And Cecil states" I don't really see how that's an upgrade, but alright. When Cecil mentions he's got to make it for work, Bugs states they're out of coffee. Then in the building up the elevator, Bugs dresses as an old bellboy telling Cecil all these crazy directions, so Cecil decides to just take the stairs. Cecil then was late for work, and Daffy fired him. Cecil appeared in his first Warner Brothers Symbol. In The Shell Game, Cecil purposely walks behind Bugs' car with a cracked shell making Bugs feel bad. Bugs feels guilty and Cecil suggests Bugs should buy him a new shell (still calling him Buug's Buuny). Cecil made Bugs give him a check for $2,000 just to get into the doctor's. On the phone Cecil tells Bugs the fracture might be a little more serious than they thought. When Bugs goes to Cecil's apartment, Cecil comes out with just underwear on and gives Bug's a shopping list premade suspiciously because without a shell Cecil was" vulnerable." When Bugs leaves, Cecil laughs maniacally into the audience, and Bugs asks why he laughed like a cartoon villain. Bugs comes back with Cecil's worshipped "bubbly". Cecil makes a creepy Grinch face. Cecil pretends to be on the phone with the doctor, but when Bugs asks he states the doctor doesn't speak English, when Bugs clarifies Cecil's talking English right now, Cecil states he knows English, he just can't speak it. Cecil then hangs up the phone immediately after they wrestle for it. When Bugs gets home, Porky bursts in devastated that he broke a turtle's shell, and he was full of guilt. Bugs then looked Cecil up online and found him in newspapers "accidently" getting hit by a boat, bus etc, just for money. Bugs and Porky then scare Cecil by both coming to his apartment. Bugs finds Cecil's shell. Cecil then points a loaded gun at them threatening them. Cecil made Bugs kick the cracked shell over to him. Bugs convinced Cecil to lean back in Daffy's broken recliner he found, which threw him into the wall, breaking his second shell. Cecil then appears in his 2nd Warner Brothers Symbol behind bars then making a Grinch face. Appearance He is a green turtle, with a middle-aged appearance, although it is unknown how old he actually is. (Even young turtles are wrinkly.) He has a couple of hairs sticking out of his head. Personality Cecil, to put it mildly, is a jerk. He is quite the trickster. Every Monday, he enjoys selecting a random customer and turning their cable off. When the customer calls in to get their cable turned back on, he makes the process as painful as possible. Cecil takes considerable delight in inflicting misery upon others, simply because he can. He usually has a smug smile plastered across his face. As it turns out, Cecil has no qualms against breaking the law, scamming others out of ther hard earned cash, by pretending to be injured or even murder, as is revealed when he turns a gun on Bugs and Porky in 'The Shell Game'. Appearances Season Two *207. Customer Service (debut) *210. A Christmas Carol (cameo) *220. The Shell Game * 226. Super Rabbit (Merrie Melodies) Trivia *Cecil is the fourth character in the show to use a gun. The first time was Daffy Duck in Semper Lie, the second time was Yosemite Sam in The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint, and the third time was Blacque Jacque Shellacque in Ridiculous Journey. *Cecil ordered a cappuccino but got "upgraded" to a regular coffee. *He got fired from his cable job by Daffy, who in turn got fired for abusing his authority as supervisor when he fired everyone below him. Daffy unknowingly helped Bugs by firing Cecil. *In Looney Tunes, he was one of the very few characters that was actually able to beat Bugs at his own game. However, he wasn't mailcious and was used as karma for Bugs' dirty tricks on Elmer Fudd and all his foes. * Strangely, in Christmas Rules, he is seen at Bugs' House at a New Years party, where he is punched by Tina, possibly for annoying her. It is possible he was crashing the party. *Cecil pronounces Bugs Bunny as Buges Buney (dispite the fact that it has no e and pretty obivious that it's bunny) although Bugs didn't care at the time. *Cecil does multiple things to scam people. He repeatedy turns off people's cable along with wearing a fake cracked shell in order to scam people out of their money. Both of these scams were foiled by Bugs. *As seen in The Shell Game, when Cecil makes an evil smirk, his face resembles to that of the Grinch from Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas. *Cecil is the second character who has broken the 4th wall. Gallery Cecil & Bugs - Customer Service.png|Bugs getting revenge on Cecil. Tinapunches.png|Tina punches out Cecil. 708909.jpg|Cecil talking to Bugs. The-Looney-Tunes-Show-Season-2-Episode-7-Customer-Service.jpg|Bugs pranking Cecil. Cecil_Turtle.png|Cecil laughing. Cecil & Bugs - Th Shell Game.png|Cecil with a broken shell. Q5x4.jpg|Cecil's Grinch-face Cecil with gun.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h31m02s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h30m19s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h29m55s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h29m24s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h28m55s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h28m16s145.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h28m08s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h22m58s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-21h22m42s132.png Cecil hint.gif Cecil Coffee from Bugs.png Cecil gun.JPG Cecil check.jpg Cecil relaxin.jpg Cecil WB symbol.jpg Cecil and Julie.png Cecil and Bugs in elevator.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males